Si tú eres feliz
by Dulce Ardley
Summary: One Shot de Patty y Stear. Debía darle un cierre a una de las historias mas desgarradoras del manga Candy Candy.


**Si tú eres feliz.**

_- ¡Stear! ¡Stear!_ Gritaba una joven con desesperación… -_No me abandones… por favor- _murmuraba para continuar la noche entre sueños inquietos y llenos de tristeza.

La partida de Alistair para todos fue un duro golpe, especialmente para Patty, nadie podía olvidar el incidente luego de su funeral. Sin un cuerpo del cual despedirse, sin estar convencida del todo, culpándolo por irse sin decir adiós, Patty intenta quitarse la vida para reunirse con él.

Fue un momento terrible. Su amor era tan fuerte, realmente había amado a Stear como nadie se había imaginado, y Archie, le agradecía por ello, ella lo amaba y él a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, también.

_- ¡Qué tonto fuiste Stear! Que nunca te permitiste amar plenamente a Patty_, pensaba Archie, cuando veía la triste mirada de la chica.

El dolor que causó la partida de Stear en ella, era inmenso, ya había pasado casi un año, y si bien, ahora era algo que ella podía soportar mejor, durante sus sueños, los recuerdos y reproches de su partida a la guerra y su muerte, eran tormentos con los que luchaba noche tras noche.

**.*********.**

Llegaba una nueva noche, donde Patty sabía que volvería a sufrir el mismo dolor desgarrador de aquel día.

_- ¡Stear! ¡Stear! ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué me dejaste?... no te das cuenta que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti… te amo tanto… repetía entre sollozos. _

Su mano empuñada con rabia por segundos, luego se relajaba para aferrarse a su almohada, como si fuera él a quien tuviese en sus manos, sin querer dejarlo escapar.

-_ ¡No me dejes!... volvía a gritar… ¡No me dejes!... nunca vimos juntos el atardecer desde el cielo… sollozaba._

Su almohada llena de lágrimas, su cuerpo tembloroso y por momentos furibundos, eran la prueba del nulo descanso de la joven. Si tan solo alguien la observara en su dormir, entendería realmente cuanto sufría.

Al amanecer, Patty exhausta, miraba con detenimiento las consecuencias de su dolor. Frente al espejo, solo podía observar los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro. La coloración oscura bajo sus ojos, la opacidad de su piel, su mirada triste y sombría.

_-¿Será que nunca podré superar tu muerte?_ Se preguntaba en silencio.

Lavó su cara con cuidado, procurando borrar todo rastro de su llanto nocturno. Tan solo recordar sus sueños, hacían que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de esas crueles lágrimas, sin embargo, frente al resto, era capaz de controlarlas y no dejarlas escapar. Lo había prometido aquel día a la señora Cornwell, ese día, cuando encontró las marionetas que Stear hizo de ellos, sería la última vez que lloraría.

- _Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa por completo_, _señora Cornwell,_ murmuró.

Dirigió su vista hacia aquella repisa donde las marionetas descansaban… _-Si tú estás feliz, yo estoy feliz. Si tú estás triste, yo estoy triste-_ repitió recordándolo.

_- Ahora has de saber cómo me siento Stear_, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, sola, en la inmensidad de su hogar que ahora era Florida, Estados Unidos. Su abuela había fallecido hacía no mucho, era algo que todos esperaban, sabían que tenía un corazón físicamente débil. Pero ella había vivido feliz y plenamente hasta su último suspiro, no había dolor en el corazón de Patty por su partida, ese era el curso natural de la vida, era como las cosas debían ocurrir, y siempre estuvo preparada para ello, aunque no tenerla a su lado le causaba melancolía, porque la necesitaba, necesitaba sus consejos y compañía.

- _Si me vieras ahora ¿qué me dirías?_, preguntó observando un gran retrato de su querida abuela.

- _Seguramente me dirías, "Patty, levántate firme, sonríe, agradécele a la vida que conociste a alguien que te amó y a quien amaste, ¡oh! ese sentimiento maravilloso, debes dar las gracias por esa oportunidad. Perdónalo y sé feliz, Patty, perdónalo"…_ Patty no entendía por qué habría supuesto que su abuela le diría que lo perdonara.

- _Perdonarlo, ¿porqué? ¿Qué le debía perdonar?..._

La noche nuevamente se apoderaba del lugar, Patty estaba en la terraza, perdida en el cielo estrellado. La luna brillante que imperaba aquella noche, dejaba que sus reflejos calmos y blancos, iluminaran el rostro de la joven, pero estos no hacían más que resaltar los estragos de su dolor.

Una cálida brisa envolvió el cuerpo de Patty, quien se estremeció al sentirla.

- _Nunca me abrazaste, nunca me besaste… _recordó, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

Con su mano limpió rápidamente su rostro _- No debo llorar, lo prometí… seré fuerte-_

Sabiendo lo que vendría, se preparó para dormir. Ya en su cama, el sueño, el agotamiento se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo y sin poder vencer, cayó profundamente dormida.

- _… ¡te fuiste sin decirme adiós!... ¿por qué no te despediste de mí?... no confiaste_, repetía una y otra vez, entre sollozos.

_- Nunca me amaste… tu promesa… _

- _¡Stear! ¡Stear! _Gritó con fuerza_, ¡eres un idiota!... eres un idiota_… repitió en un murmullo.

Su cuerpo inquieto, retorciéndose en la cama, se aferraba fuertemente a su almohada, lloraba desconsoladamente, temblaba de frío, temblaba de ira, ella no lo notaba, nadie lo hacía, sufría en silencio y sola.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo estremecido por la rabia, comenzó a calmarse, un gran suspiro salió de su cuerpo inconsciente.

- _Yo también te amo Stear_… murmuró.

Su cuerpo calmo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró recuperar su descanso perdido en mucho tiempo. Esa noche fue diferente…

Ya entrada la mañana, Patty despertó tranquila, se notaba descansada, tocaba su rostro desconcertada, sentía cosas tan confusas pero no dolía, ya no dolía.

Extrañada, se sentó a la orilla de su cama, cuando comenzó a recordar las imágenes de su último sueño, ya sin poder aguantarlo más dejó a sus lágrimas fluir con tranquilidad, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba botar todos esos sentimientos que la consumían a diario…

**Flashback**

Stear se veía lejano, su rostro apenas visible la miraba fijamente, su semblante parecía triste, no era el Stear que ella conocía, era un hombre triste, de mirada perdida y llena de dolor.

- _… ¡te fuiste sin decirme adiós!... ¿por qué no te despediste de mí?... no confiaste, _recriminaba Patty al verlo.

_- Nunca me amaste… tu promesa… nunca cumpliste tu promesa… quería ver el atardecer contigo, _volvía a decirle esta vez con una voz más suave

- _¡Stear! ¡Stear! _Gritó con fuerza_, ¡eres un idiota!... eres un idiota_… murmuró.

La figura de Stear poco a poco se acercaba a ella, él la miraba con tristeza, como suplicándole perdón.

- _Recuerda, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Si tú estás triste, yo estoy triste_, escuchó decir, con esa voz característica de su amado, cuando él se dirigía a ella, lo hacía con ternura, con una dulzura única, era como si esa faceta la tuviera sólo reservada para ella. Lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba tanto esa voz

Escucharlo, sentirlo tan cerca de ella, provocó que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Stear, estaba ahí, con ella. Suavemente, él se acercaba a ella, casi al punto de rozar sus cuerpos, logrando poco a poco suavizar la mirada de la acongojada chica.

- _¡Stear!_ Dijo al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba fuertemente.

- _Perdóname_, le decía él al oído, mientras la abrazaba con locura. Con su brazo tomándola de la cintura y el otro sujetándole la cabeza contra su pecho, él lloraba y clamaba por su perdón.

-_Perdóname mi amor… _repetía con angustia

Patty aferrándose a él con la misma intensidad, se entregó en sus brazos sin importarle nada, fue ahí que comprendió que ella, su recato y obediencia ciega por las buenas costumbres y normas sociales, había impedido por tanto tiempo, que Stear se acercara a ella de la forma que quería. -_Stear me amaba tanto, tanto, que a pesar de todo, siguió a mi lado, sin imponerme nada y respetándome…- _pensaba_._

Stear, nunca se atrevió a transgredir los límites, ella era tan pura, tan buena, tan inocente. No le podía hacer eso…

- _Todo debía suceder a su debido tiempo_, dijo Stear, como si comprendiera los pensamientos que Patty tenía en su mente.

- _Pero ese tiempo no llegó_, replicó la chica llorando desconsolada y aferrándose con fuerza a él…

_- Llegó ahora_, respondió, mirándola suavemente, mientras con su mano, limpiaba suavemente su rostro de las lágrimas.

Él acarició con tanto cariño y dedicación ese rostro, ambos se admiraban, no dejaban de mirarse. Ella grababa en su mente con todo detalle el rostro de su amado, lo recorría con las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez, cerrando sus ojos, para capturar en sus recuerdos, cada sensación, su textura, sus facciones.

Stear, la miraba fijamente, provocando que Patty se sonrojara hermosamente. -_Siempre te gustó verme sonrojada_- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

- _Me encantaba, _respondía mientras poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de Patty, ella se sentía tan aliviada y feliz. Sentía como Stear tomaba suavemente su barbilla y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Inexperta, enamorada, ansiosa, ella respondía con un beso sincero, que Stear, ayudaba a guiar. Fue un beso tierno, suave, pero profundo, lleno de amor... perfecto.

_- te amo, _susurró Stear a Patty, separándose levemente de su rostro, para volver a besarla suavemente._ -Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz- _repitió Stear… _- prométeme que serás feliz- _

_- Stear… _murmuró, viendo cómo el cuerpo su amado, se alejaba poco a poco, sonriéndole, amándola… un sentimiento mezclado de tranquilidad y tristeza se apoderaba de ella viendo su partir, pero sonrió, sonrió para él, comprendiendo, que el momento de dejarlo ir había llegado.

_- Te lo prometo…_ gritó para que el lejano Stear la escuchar_a -Yo también te amo Stear_… murmuró…

**Fin del Flashback**

Con lágrimas tranquilas recorriendo su rostro, tocó sus labios, recordando el calor de los besos de su amado.

Si, la había abrazado, si, la había besado, ella podía sentir claramente las huellas que eso había dejado en su cuerpo, a pesar de que solo fuera en un sueño, se sintió real, esa calidez que solo Stear irradiaba, estaba marcada en ella.

- _Seré feliz mi amado Stear… te lo prometo, seré fuerte, _dijo decidida, levantándose de su cama, para luego acercarse tranquilamente a la repisa donde las marionetas descansaban, las tomó con delicadeza, sonriéndoles, como si sintiera que una parte de sus almas estaban en ellos. Los acomodó nuevamente, esta vez como si ambos se abrazaran…

- _Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz… _dijo mirando el muñeco del joven_... te amaré por siempre Stear… _

**_FIN_**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Bueno chic s, espero este one-shot les haya gustado. Para mí, el capítulo del manga cuando muere Stear, sin duda fue el mas desgarrador... la reacción de Patty, su angustia e impotencia, fue algo que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Y necesitaba darle un cierre a esa historia.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
